Expecting me, naturally
by almondcrescent
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Twilight! Most of them Jasper-centred. Don't hesitate to r&r!
1. Realization

**A/N:** So yes, I fell for Twilight. But do not fear, my true allegiance still belongs to the beloved Potterverse ;) Though I thought I'd give this a try. And somehow abridge the time until I can finally admire Robert Pattinson's sexiness on the screen, lol ... This is a collection of drabbles as well, so enjoy and don't hesitate to tell me your opinion :)

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, I'd be busy swooning over being called a second Mrs Rowling now.

* * *

**Realization**

**Characters:** Jasper/Alice

**POV:** Jasper

**Rating:** K+

* * *

He was getting more irritated by the minute.

He stomped through the forest with her bouncing on his heels like she didn't have a care in the world. Sure, she was amazing. And still, this whole future-telling thing was getting _really_ annoying.

"So?" he said. "Can you tell me a little more about this upcoming relationship of ours?"

"Well …," she said, looking very smug. "If you _need_ to know – you're going to kiss me in exactly forty-one seconds."

He stopped dead and spun around to face her, staring in wonder. He couldn't remember kissing _anyone_ at all – it seemed so unlikely for him to take a move like that.

All of a sudden, her beauty seemed to hit him like a lightning bolt.

As the seconds ticked by, he took all of her in.

Her silky hair that fell in short strands across her face.

Her pearly skin, her delicate features.

Her sparkling eyes and full little lips.

Her sweet hands.

And her smell. Her beautiful, mystifying smell of cinnamon and hyacinth, and something more he couldn't quite place. She smelled more entrancing than anything he had ever experienced. Better perhaps than even blood.

He took his time as those realizations hit him, although his vampire mind could have absorbed it all in only the fraction of a second. When he found himself again, he noticed that precisely twenty-nine seconds had passed. His eyes widened. She'd been right. Of course.

She was still smiling at him, clearly amused.

"What more?" He tried to sound casual, with one eyebrow quirked up in mock suspicion.

"You will be making love to me in …"– she closed her eyes to concentrate – "about an hour. – Enough? –"

Before she got to say anything else, he had skipped to her side and pulled her flush against his body.

Then he closed the gap between them and covered her lips with his.


	2. Worries

Probably OOC, but I'd love to know your opinion nonetheless.

* * *

**Worries**

**Characters: **Jasper/Edward

**POV: **Jasper

**Rating:** K

* * *

It was an unusually nice day. The sun was breaking through the clouds, warming the grass and the air around them.

They were sitting on the warm floor beneath a huge oak tree near the house.

While the tree protected them with its shadow, they looked down at the silver stream of water beneath them, the large trees and lush grass that wound its way down the hills.

He sat next to his brother and looked at him with concern. Something bothered Edward, and though he did his best to calm him, he was worried.

Edward was way too sad today.

They knew a vital part was missing in his brother's life, and one didn't have to think long to know what that was. Normally it didn't seem to bother Edward that much. But at the moment, the boy was brooding over the fact that every member of his family seemed to have a soul-mate except him.

He had actually come down here to comfort him, but now he found himself listening to Edward inactively rather than helping him. Currently, his brother was discussing the changes Alice had made to his life. That really didn't help.

"You're always so happy when she's around … That kind of thing changes one's life so completely … I can't imagine it."

He looked at him compassionately. "Edward, you will find someone like that some day. Everyone does."

His brother just continued to stare into nothingness. What was it with him today?

"Edward, look at me." He lightly touched his shoulder to gain his attention. "I _know_ you will."

Edward snorted unbelievingly.

"Or well, perhaps you should rather ask Alice about that. _She'll _know," he said in an attempt to turn the course of the conversation towards lighter subjects. It didn't work.

Silence dominated the conversation for a while. He was still trying to figure out what had actually caused Edward's distress.

Then his brother broke the silence.

"I – kind of met someone today. A girl …"


	3. Moment

**Moment**

**Characters:** Jasper/Alice

**POV:** Jasper

**Rating:** T

* * *

They were lying on the bed in Alice's room. Alice's room looked like a place from a fairytale. It suited her in its dreamy, delicate fashion. He felt completely at ease in that room. It reminded him so much of her. Whenever they were separated, he took to spending hours there anticipating her return, because she felt closest here. And being in here _together_ … it pretty much fitted his idea of heaven.

They were lying close together, her head resting on his shoulder and their hands entwined, idly caressing each other's palms. His other hand was gently stroking up and down her thigh. It felt so good to be near her. To touch her, to pull her close, to caress her, to feel her skin on his … He couldn't even describe that. It was a sensation so intense, so utterly moving, so full of wonder … He felt like his entire self was being splattered in millions of little pieces only to be put together again in a new way. A better way.

Moments alone with Alice were becoming rare. With all the problems raging on in their minds, there wasn't much time for fluffy oblivion. But it could wait now.

They were lying on the fancy silk sheets Alice had purchased on their last shopping trip. He'd accompanied her to Olympia, enduring hours and hours of sitting in changing rooms and discussing the perfection of that dress or another. He didn't always get the sense in all the fuss about clothes; she looked perfect in anything she put on. But he couldn't complain. It made her happy, and seeing her bouncing enthusiastically over her latest conquests always made him feel it was worth it. He was happy as long as she was. Plus, he _had_ been rewarded by that nice new lingerie a short time later…

They were lying in the centre of the light room in perfect understanding. While the sun fell through the large window and traced colourful patterns across the floor, they were surrounded by an intimate bubble of pure happiness.

They didn't need many words. Everything was clear, in perfect harmony.

* * *

review? :)


	4. Foresight

**Foresight**

**Characters:** Jasper/Alice

**POV:** Jasper

**Rating:** K+

* * *

They were lying on the grass, bodies entangled and hands intertwined. Holding hands was already becoming a habit. It was a very discreet kind of thing, but loaded with a sweet intimacy. It felt good.

He was holding her to his chest very tightly. She still felt so tiny, so fragile. Like someone you had to protect. She felt perfect.

She still amazed him. And it overwhelmed him to have this immense sense of belonging to her.

He smiled down at her, his fingers softly caressing her face and lingering on her lips.

"So you knew all along I would be yours?" he asked in a low, velvet whisper.

"Of course I did," she answered in her bell-like voice, smiling confidently.

His smile widened, now with a mischievous edge to it. The amusement played around his lips and graced his features.

"Then you probably already know I'm going to kiss you now."


	5. Foresight II

**Foresight II**

**Characters: **Jasper/Alice/Carlisle

**POV:** Jasper

**Rating:** K

* * *

"Jasper!"

Her bell-like voice called out to him, and he sensed her dancing toward him.

She flew down the stairs, smiling happily. "There you are."

"What's the matter, love?" He looked at her, smirking expectantly.

"You will want to kiss me in exactly twenty-eight seconds' time. Well, here I am." She said smugly.

He laughed. Carlisle, who'd been standing next to him discussing next week's weather because of a possible baseball game, laughed with them.

"Well, I'll go see Esme and ask what she thinks about tomorrow night." He walked away discreetly.

"So?" Alice looked up to him, one eyebrow raised in a playful fashion and already standing on her toes in order to receive his kiss.

He took a split second to marvel at her. His Alice. Wanting _him_.

Feeling a wave of joy wash over him at this thought, he pulled her against his chest and brought his lips down to hers.

* * *

– So that's it for now. I might update soon if I get enough reviews... :P


	6. Spending five minutes

Another one! I hope I can keep this going. I just wish I had a little more readers/reviewers... sigh.

* * *

**Spending five minutes**

**Characters:** Jasper, Alice, and the rest

**POV:** Jasper

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Jazz, our dear family will be home in exactly five minutes, and all you think about is your stupid bass guitar!"

He smiled amusedly as her bell-like voice drifted towards him and reluctantly put down his new conquest. He'd found this beauty on their last excursion to Seattle, in a little Irish music store he'd spent hours in. That day had been glorious, especially in retrospect. Edward and he had been exultant as they stumbled upon the store, which was hidden in a small alleyway Alice had dragged them to in order to find a particularly awesome boutique. And sending the girls off to shop, the two brothers had marveled over the unique collection of old records (Edward) and tasteful selection of musical instruments (himself). Alice _had_ been a little upset at his lack of interest in the boutique, but still she hadn't resolved from buying a delicious, multicoloured bikini …

He heard her dancing down the stairs determinedly and his smile grew even wider. Looking up, he could see his Alice swirling down the steps in a new dress he was especially fond of. It clung to her slender form in graceful folds of silk and accentuated her dark hair with the soft colour. Alice loved colourful things. They were as cheerful as herself, brightening up the world and embellishing things.

Her eyes sparkled as she flew towards him and he stood up in a flash to meet her.

"I'm deeply sorry, Ma'am. I beg your pardon."

She raised her eyebrows in mock consideration. "Hmm … maybe, just maybe I'll tend to forgive you …"

He laughed. "How merciful … let me make up your mind for you."

Moving flash-like again, he gently tilted her face towards him, covered her mouth with his lips and lifted her off the floor to press her more tightly against him. She met his lips at once, and he let himself fall back on the couch again with her on top.

Quite naturally, all that occurred in just the fraction of a second.

Her lips never leaving his, they lost themselves in a battle of kisses and caresses.

She might be tiny, but in that aspect, she sure was one hundred per cent equal to him.

They didn't bother to perceive the huge car coming up the driveway, or the nearly inaudible steps approaching the front door. They didn't care as the door flung open and their family entered the bright living-room.

They only stopped when a booming voice called: "Oi! Get a room, for crying out loud!"

He felt Alice quivering with laughter above him and grinned. He took in the scene around them. Their brother Emmett was looking at them, a half-amused, half-annoyed smirk on his lips. Their sister Rosalie was smirking amusedly. Their parents were smiling patiently and lovingly, quickly flitting into another room. And Edward was trying to look elsewhere.

"Seems like we have to delay our little excursion to paradise, love," he breathed to Alice and she reluctantly got off him, still smiling happily. He smiled back at her. She always made him so happy.

He looked back at his family.

"Hey, Edward, wanna hear my new song on the bass?"

* * *

Please, please, pretty please let me know what you think, will you? :)


	7. Fashion Advisor

**Fashion Advisor**

**A/N:** First person perspective this time!

**Characters: **Jasper/Alice/Emmett

**POV:** Jasper

**Rating:** K/T

* * *

„Voilà, gentlemen, here are the new trends of the season."

I chuckled as Alice came swirling towards us, laden with a mountain of expensive designer clothing which she dropped on the couch in front of us. Alice did love shopping.

Emmett next to me groaned in surrender as we glanced at each other and then at Alice, who was looking cheerfully happy and smug.

"What do you want me to wear, love?" I asked, amusedly playing along. She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You, my love, are going to wear this." She fumbled around in the large amount of clothes in front of her. In a flash, she was holding a white button-down shirt in one hand and matching light brown pants in the other. I took them without protest.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I chose those?" she inquired, clearly wanting to say something more.

"Fine, why did you choose exactly_ this_ wonderful shirt and awesome pants?"

"Well, the pants, because they match the shirt. And the shirt …" she smiled impishly. "Because it will look delicious on you. Especially when Emmett's going to throw you in the pool fully clothed in two hours. It will show off your chest very nicely …"

I smiled, somehow eager to know who'd get me out of the wet clothes …

"You want me to leave?" Emmett asked hopefully, backing to the door.

"No!" she chimed. "You, dear brother, will put on this." She flung a pair of jeans and dark blue t-shirt towards him. He caught it in a flash, surrendering. He knew he had no choice.

I could sense Emmett's being torn between amusement and irritation (he never seemed to be quite sure which emotion to pick) and Alice's smugness. I, meanwhile, was just amused. It wasn't like this was something new. It was perfectly normal for Alice to force us to wear the clothes of her choice – and with force, I literally mean _force_. Though it's probably unnecessary to mention it, of course, she never has to force _me_ long.

There was a short pause, then Alice said: "And no, Emmett, you're not too old for this." Sometimes it seemed she could read minds, too.

"Aww. You're even more annoying than Edward at times. And why, by the way, don't you ever do that for Rosalie? Or Esme? Why's it always us poor guys?" he shot back.

"Because Rose and Esme have a perfectly tasteful sense for fashion," she answered immediately. "You don't. I don't even want to think about what you'd be wearing if I didn't pick your things for you. And it's all far too much fun for me, anyway," she grinned and then she spun out of the room.

Emmett inhaled quickly in order to counter with one last objection, but she was faster. "And don't forget the Cavalli shoes!" she called.

I laughed.

"Feels a little stupid, doesn't it, getting dressed by your little sister," Emmett grumbled as he pulled the shirt over his head.

I just shrugged. "If it makes her happy."

* * *

(insert usual begging for reviews here)


	8. Distraction

Here comes more music stuff… Written about a week ago, but I only got round to finishing it today. Hope it's not too bad!

* * *

**Distraction**

**A/N:** What is it with all the first person perspective lately? Must come from intense reading of Breaking Dawn…

**Characters:** Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Edward

**POV:** Jasper

**Rating:** K+

* * *

They were a picture of pure happiness. They were laughing and bickering continuously and still managed to kiss and embrace each other all at once. So yes, being a vampire _did _have its advantages.

While the couple was lost in their lovey-dovey world, I was idly wondering about how two people as tall as Emmett and Rosalie could fit into a normal-sized loveseat like the one in our living-room.

Of course I could understand their desire for one another. Alice and I had had our fair share of passion this morning, and nevertheless I was sure that the heart-wrenching desire I felt for her would never stop. Nor did I want it to.

But we had learned to be in control; we were perfectly fine for the moment. Plus, we had more pressing worries. We were sitting close together. Not too close, though, so we wouldn't annoy our poor brother any further. Our hands were joined on my thigh and we communicated silently by exchanging short glances.

Edward was getting more bored and more irritated by the minute. I could sense it, and see it in his face, too. No idea how he put up with this. It was about time to distract him.

I sent a pointed glance towards Emmett and chuckled. "You two are insufferable!"

My brother seemed to agree whole-heartedly. "Doesn't it ever get old?" Edward asked, sounding a bit desperate and quite annoyed. I couldn't blame him.

"We have forever, mate! Nothing _ever_ gets old!" Emmett laughed loudly. Rosalie smirked, too.

Alice next to me smiled as well and squeezed my hand tightly before standing up and drifting towards Edward.

"You wanna go to the mall? I'm sick of those lovebirds," she said with a mocking smile. Rosalie stuck out her tongue at us.

Edward shook his head but smiled. "Thanks, Alice, but I don't feel like going out."

She sighed. "Yes, I know. Thought it was worth a try, though." her face fell a little. Then she suddenly smiled at me, focusing on my plan.

"That's my silver line!" I called at once, standing up and flashing towards my brother. "I'm more for the indoors kinda stuff anyway. Edward, wanna go upstairs and have a little jam session? I thought of a tune before …"

Edward's face lit up and I was tremendously grateful that we shared this enthusiasm for music.

Alice beamed. "Great! I'll come with you. Wait a sec; I'll just go get my guitar."

"And we'll leave you two alone," I said, throwing a meaningful glance at the couple on the loveseat.

I could sense their happiness at the thought of being alone, as well as their desire. By now, I did a pretty good job at blotting out emotions I really didn't want to know about. It made me proud to know that I could kind of switch it on and off, letting people's private emotions blur and focusing instead on the more important ones.

Emmett grinned. "Yes, that's probably best."

* * *

You know I love to know what you think! Please have mercy and leave a little review. - Pretty please?


End file.
